Iris
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Artemis works at a boring tattoo and piercing parlor with her best friend, Zatanna. Wally's just your average costumer... who wants his daughter's name tattooed on his body. AU Spitfire. Complete, sorry to those who were expecting more. I'm just really sick.


_Iris _

_Imagine Person B of your OTP works for a tattoo parlor and Person A wants them to design their first tattoo._

* * *

Artemis wasn't too surprised when she came into _Perfect _and nobody was milling around, waiting to be inked. She could hear Zatanna calming somebody while she pierced them, which probably meant she was either doing a nose, belly button, or somewhere in the nether regions.

She sat at the cash register, using a black pen to doodle a bleeding heart on her thigh just under her green shorts.

"Okay, that's twenty-five-fifty. Don't forget to clean that out a lot because that shit hurts when you don't," Zatanna said, placing two bottles of piercing cleanser on the counter while the woman looked mildly embarrassed. No piercing could be seen from her belly button.

"Today's going to be slow," Artemis said, switching pen colors. Zatanna shrugged underneath her tank top.

"Better than winter. Nobody likes to be pierced in the winter. Have you ever been pierced _down there?" _

Artemis snorted, digging the ink into her skin, "I'm not as perverted when it comes to sex as you and Dick are."

The bell chimed throughout the room and a tall blonde walked into the room. "God, I better not be piercing another cunt," Zatanna said, greeting the person with a smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get my belly button pierced-"

"-of course! Right this way," Zatanna said, obviously pleased she wasn't going to be shoving a needle through the sensitive flesh of the female's lower regions.

Artemis continued to ink her thigh, pulling up a reference picture on the computer from Google. The bell rang throughout the store again, and a red headed man walked in through the door.

"Welcome to Perfect, how can I help you?" Artemis asked, not looking up from the pen digging into her tan thigh.

"I wanted to get a tattoo-"

"-browse our wall selection and come back when you're done," she said, cutting him off as she gestured to the billboard of different styles of tattoos.

She looked at the computer screen, picking up a new pen to shade and was surprised to still see the guy staring at her. She sighed impatiently, putting a pad of paper down, and her brightest, happiest voice, she said: "can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah-" he cleared his throat while she rolled her eyes- "I wanted my daughter'sname tattooed on, uhm, maybe the flower too."

She sighed, she hated these people, "what's your daughter's name?"

"Iris."

"I-R-I-S?" She spelled back, writing it on her paper. He nodded. "And you want a flower? An iris or her birth place flower?"

"An iris."

She sketched it out quickly on paper and showed it to him. "'Kay, color or no color?"

"Color," he said and she shaded in the flower quickly with a colored pencil.

"Right, follow me," she said, stepping down into the back room. Zatanna was finishing up piercing her costumer when she started getting the ink ready.

The red-head sat in the chair uneasily and she set the reference sheet aside, "just tell me if I hit bone."

"Bone?" he asked while she began to get the needle ready.

"Yeah, it happens occasionally. Take your shirt off."

He pulled the red polo off, and she began disinfecting his shoulder, bicep, and just above his elbow, "alright, so this will probably hurt... uh..."

"Wally," he said, lip curling when she slowly began to drag the needle across his skin.

"Hi, Wally. How old is your daughter? I really don't care, but I'm obligated to stay engaged in conversation with the costumer."

Wally let out a laugh while she continued to stencil out the flower- she'd worry about the name later. "Five. I'm a single dad."

"Sounds hard," she said, working on an elaborate leaf under the petals of the iris, "what happened to Mrs. Wally?"

"She left."

Artemis worked on the the individual patterns within the petals and leaf, "why'd she leave? Better man?"

"Uh, work, actually. She wanted to make a splash and I wanted to live simple. So, she left." Wally winced as she took the needle with the black ink off his skin and disinfected him again.

"Sounds like a stupid reason to leave. How'd you get stuck with custody of the kid?" she asked, now starting on with green ink for the petal.

He sighed, getting used to the needle ramming against his skin, "I wanted her. Linda has to pay two-fifty in child support each month."

Artemis whistled, switching ink colors again. Zatanna could be heard dealing with a jammed piercing utensil- which happened more frequently than you thought.

"Are we almost done?" He finally asked, when she finished coloring in the flower.

"Almost..." Artemis said, going back to black ink. She stenciled in the name Irisin calligraphy letters, surprised that it didn't look like her normal barely-decipherable scrawl.

She put away the ink and threw away the needles, and began swabbing down the red head's arm, "done. Take a look in the mirror."

Wally got up while she made sure everything was in order, "wow, it looks amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, going back up to the front of the store. Wally followed and paid.

Zatanna decided then to pop up and ruin the small amount of happiness that Artemis was currently feeling. "_Oh, _he's cute."

"He's a costumer," Artemis growled back, handing Wally a receipt.

"You didn't ask him for his number?!"

"No, Z-"

Zatanna, however, was already ahead of game while Wally put his shirt back on, "hey, hot dude, she wants your number!"

Though extremely and thoroughly embarrassed, it had never been easier to get a number from a cute guy before.

She wondered vaguely what his daughter was like.

* * *

_A.N. What's up everybody? So I saw this prompt while stalking Tumblr and HAD to write this._

_ I will take prompt requests. Seriously. Send them. _


End file.
